Dead and Loving it!
by FairytaleAmber
Summary: Eric and Sookie are bonded, but living separately. None of the events of DAG have happened...yet. Sookie goes to Eric to reveal her feelings and makes a resolution to start where they left off in DTTW. Will Eric want the same? E & S HEA guarantee.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters in the SVM/TB universe, Charlaine Harris and Alan Ball do. This story is all mine as well as the M rating for a heavy case of lemons, you have been warned. ;) I want to send much love and thanks to MySecretOFanFiction for being my BETA, friend, and cut through the bullshitter. (Yes, real word in my world) I could not have gotten this far without you!**_

**I am a first time writer of this beloved fandom. With much encouragement I entered in this first chapter of my story to Gyllene's HEA contest. I believe in a Sookie and Eric HEA and will always write, read and support that ending. So without further ado, here is the rest of the story and more to come. Enjoy!**

Chapter 1

Sookie prayed to see a happily surprised expression on Eric's handsome face when he arrived home. Thanks to Pam's help, Sookie sat on his modern steel gray couch across from a deliciously warm November eve fire. She shook her leg in anticipation, it seemed a bit presumptuous to Sookie to invite herself into Eric's home without his expressed permission. However, upon Pam's stoic reminder that Eric would do the same if he could, she wholeheartedly agreed. If her plans went accordingly tonight she would soon be snuggled up to a certain tall Viking Vampire in three…two…_click_. Bingo!

Sookie wondered if Eric could feel her anxiety all the way from the front gate in his secluded community. Not knowing how substantial the blood bond affected her daily life, she made a mental note. _Ask Eric if he can feel me all the time._ She stood quickly, smoothed down her dove white sweater dress over her black leggings. Fluffed her hair out, and then turned in time to meet a Cheshire grin of pure pleasure radiating from Eric.

"Good evening, lover," he came toward her in smooth long strides from the foyer.

After not seeing Eric in nearly a month, Sookie's throat clenched at the sight of him in all his untamed glory. Black boots, tight dark jeans, and a black tank showed off his pale sculpted shoulders and lean muscled arms. His mane of golden blond hair spilled free from his crown while his bright cobalt eyes seemed to take in her every eyelash, freckle and highlight Sookie possessed. She suddenly had an unnerving impression of how a gazelle felt in front of a hungry lion. Forget the fact that said gazelle had knowingly wandered into the lion's den and craved his bite. Feeling a flush she fanned herself with her hand. _What was I…oh right!_

Nervous energy spiked just as Sookie squeaked, "Hi!"

Close proximity to him in the past made it difficult to figure out her feelings separate from the blood bond. Its unrelenting insistence that they be together in every way weighed on her and then enhanced those desires tenfold...at first. After about a week apart Sookie realized Eric was not influencing her to do his bidding. _Hardly_, she laughed to herself, looking back on it now. She thought that any other morally corrupt vampire, were, fairy or shifter would definitely use this tie to their benefit without a second thought. _Not Eric._ Truly, his absence was a gift to sort out her feelings.

Eric slowed his pace and stilled about five feet away from her. Shutting his lids, Sookie saw him inhale deeply and then those incredible stormy ocean blues focused back on her.

"I am happy to find you here in my home."

She eased her shoulders back down a bit. She took a moment to respond with some pose. "I wasn't sure if I should just pop in like this…to your home…uninvited. But I didn't want to talk to you at your bar. I wanted to have a much quieter place to talk that didn't include you driving all the way to my house. I wanted to come to _you_, I hope you don't mind much."

A bigger smile lit him up from the inside out. "Not at all. This is an unexpected but welcome surprise."

At that, Sookie closed the distance to him and wrapped her arms around Eric's trim waist, which he returned instantly. It was her turn to smell his scent through the thin cotton of his shirt, rubbing her check softly on the center of his broad chest. _Hmm, clean ocean air and honeysuckle._ When she exhaled, she breathed out. "I've missed you."

"And I you, dear one." Eric rested his chin on top of her head and lightly moved his fingers through her hair at the base of her neck. Joy. Hope. Curiosity and a Peace swelled and stirred in the bond. She could have held onto him forever. _And Ever_. After a moment, Sookie looked up at Eric while still holding him close. "If you have some time, can we talk about…us?"

"I have time. What concerns you so that you came to me this evening?" Eric asked genially curious as he gestured toward the sofa with a tilt of his head, not yet disengaging his embrace.

"Well, I-I've been thinking about us. About our crazy past together before and during the witch war and then after…when…when we were no longer together."

Moving out of the best hug of her life, Sookie put her hand in his, leading him to the couch to sit. As they got comfortable they sat facing each other, and then Sookie continued, "I want to re-boot our relationship. I want to know _your_ expectations, I want you to know _mine_, and maybe we can meet in the middle. I want to see you more, like _a lot_ more. Maybe not every night but close to that. If we don't see each other I want to be in touch with you _every_ day. Phone calls, texts, an email, something. _Anything._ You may feel that not much time has passed since we last spoke but for us _mere mortals_," Sookie empathized using air quotes. "A month is a long time with no word."

Sookie felt the strings of the bond start to tighten towards him in a conviction she had never felt before. Eric nodded and said stoically, "I do not believe that a _re-boot_ as you say, is possible. What has happened between us can never be undone."

Sookie's eyes dropped from his in disappointment. _He doesn't want me anymore. That's why he has not contacted me in over a month. Stupid fucking blood bond! He was forced from the very beginning; Eric never sought this kind of connection with me. I need to get out of here. Well, I won't waste anymore of his time by hanging around, oh but I want to. Oh God, I want to beg him to reconsider. This hurts. This is going kill me! _Tears started welling in her eyes._ I will find a way to break the bond, give him his freedom. It's only right. How would I even start finding out how to break a blood bond? Amelia, maybe? _

Stepping back into the moment and squaring her shoulders, Sookie whispered, "I see," trying to clear her defeated emotions further back in her heart, she continued, "I shoulda been more prepared for this answer from you, I'm sorry. I, I will contact Amelia or Octavia right away and get you out of this _damn _blood bond. I don't know for sure, but maybe they know some magic spell or something to suppress or break-"

Loud growling filled the room. It sounded like someone had let out a snarling monster. Sookie looked around the room to locate the uproar, not finding its source; she looked to Eric and jerked back by the menace that was abruptly in front of her. Not two seconds ago a beautiful Viking sat on a couch with her in his luxurious living room. Now, he scowled fiercely, both sharp snowy fangs on full display and a powerful rumbling from his chest sent an ice-cold shiver from the base of her skull right down her spine. Sookie leaned back towards the back of the couch on both arms debating the merits of staying still or bolting for the door. A predator with narrowed eyes had marked her and it was all she could do not to insight the beast's chasing instinct.

"_You_ will _not_ break our bond." The slow, seething words filled her ears as she stared at Eric.

"You are _mine!_"

_Okay._

With wide eyes Sookie decided on the _backing away slowly_ plan, she inched away slightly and then realized too late her crucial mistake when Eric lunged. He grabbed her upper arm with one hand and circled his other arm around her waist crushing her to his chest. His cool breath by her ear, she heard and felt his harsh inhale and then exhale for a few long minutes. The bond went from intense rage, pain, sadness to regret. Finally making landfall with love, lots of love, deep needing love. Sookie felt like a warm blanket had encased them both. It was calming, they both relaxed into his hold at the same time. Sookie slid tentative arms around Eric's lower back not wanting to startle him further.

Cool lips tickled Sookie's ear as Eric said softly, "I am sorry."

He leaned back from her but still keeping her in his embrace he said, "All that you say, I too would like this arrangement and much more. _But_ understand this, you will never talk about breaking our bond again. That is something I cannot allow. _Ever._"

Still reeling from the intensity of the past moment but feeling his words cascade over her, Sookie smiled. With a soft voice she said, "Why?"

"Even if a witch _could_ break a blood bond between us, the fallout of such a heinous act would be unimaginable." Closing his eyes for a moment, he said. "And could lead to death."

"What?" she screeched.

"A blood bond in the supernatural world ends _only_ in the death of one or both of the bonded partners. Usually with the one left alive dying shortly thereafter. If the bond were to be broken with witchcraft and either party survived, the consequences for both could be dire indeed. The _one_ who broke it without prior notification unless coerced, could be put to death. Blood Bonds are sacred, no matter how they came to be," Eric had a disgusted sneer on his beautiful face, "The other bonded partner could be forced into a shameful existence since it is an open sign in _our_ community that they are weak, unwanted or damaged. There is _no divorce_ or _separation_ by a third party that does not end in death for all."

"_Oh my God_! I had no idea. How do you know this? Has it happened before?"

"There is an obscure tale in the official record, rumor now really." Eric looked off into the distance, "Except I have looked such a vampire in the eye. The reality of that path is not one we will endure." Eric looked back to Sookie's face with a warm smile; his fangs had slipped back into hiding.

"Now, where were we? Ah, Yes. You misunderstand my earlier statement. We cannot undo the past but we can change what we do right now and in the future." He caressed her check with his thumb lightly. "I would ask that you move into my home with me." A finger pressed gently to her lips before she spoke. "Please hear my words first before you respond." Sookie nodded.

"We are blood bonded. It is proper that you would live within my protection. It is something I have desired since my memories returned from the time I was cursed. If you are not comfortable staying in my chamber yet, you may have any bedroom of your choosing but understand this." His hands moved gently down her neck flowing out to her soft shoulders. "I keep my vows. You may have not understood that even being cursed I was still myself, just a _less inhabited_ version. That part of me still is here," he said pointing to his head, breaking his strong hold on Sookie.

"And here," Eric beat his fist against his chest.

Sookie's gaze locked onto his hand over his heart, and then tears spilled down in wild streams on her cheeks, landing onto her shirt as she looked back up into Eric's eyes. This was a lot to take in but the bond told her to trust in the truth of his words. Both his hands had moved back up to her jaw from the tight embrace.

"All that I have is yours. I will bring you to my side and all who owe me fealty will honor you."

Eric leaned down and kissed her lips. What had started out soft, reverent even, took a back seat quickly when Sookie responded by grabbing his shoulders and going up onto her knees on the couch. Straddling his lap, Eric deepened the kiss and moved his fingers through her hair in a passionate grip. Love and lust circled the very air around them causing delicious warmth to spread between her thighs.

Breaking the kiss for a gulp of air, Sookie panted as Eric gradually traveled down her neck and then the juncture of her clavicle to the middle of her cleavage. The "hmm" and "Mm" sounds he was making caused her panties melt further as she felt his tongue here and a nibble from his blunt teeth there. Luckily, the lily-white boat neck sweater she wore showed just enough skin for his lips to taste. It was clear that the dress would not last long at this rate but before she could speak the words, Sookie heard.

"I want you."

Large hands on her thighs moved upward to cup her bottom. A firm squeeze, they found the end of her dress and pulled it straight over her head in a quick move. Sookie sensed coolness in the air brush against her nipples and gazed down to see that she was no longer wearing a bra. Eric's eyes had turned into deep blue blazes. His fangs snapped down as he focused attention to her breasts. Lust rolled fresh into the bond like fog off a lake. Smiling Sookie asked, "You Like?" Twisting her slim waist, she gave her breasts a little giggle.

"Yes." Eric growled. "If you want me to stop, please tell me now." His hands were clenching at his sides, his jaw strained as he held back from his instincts to devour her. Sookie's hands slipped up his cotton covered torso to his neck, leaning into his ear she whispers, "Don't stop, _ever_." Giving a lick and then a quick kiss to the side of his neck.

Eric kissed her lips, dipping his tongue into Sookie's mouth when she moaned. Tracing his steps once more down her body to her breasts, he blew his cool breath over her nipple and then started to suck and nip in earnest at the rosy buds. Sookie threw her head back to see what the ceiling thought of the situation. _If the drywall and beams could give us a thumbs up, they would have_, she thought to herself while smiling. Instead, home kept the lovers safe and warm. She was melting right through her panties and leggings. Sookie needed them off, now!

Cool air kissed her thighs as Eric slid the leggings down to her ankles where she promptly kicked them off. All that was left covering her was a barely there black thong. Another deep growl rippled through Eric's chest when he smelled a fresh wave of Sookie's sweet arousal.

_Rip!_

Her back was on the couch as streamers of black satin fabric fell silently to the floor. Eric had moved his open mouth kisses to her ribs and lower belly. His hands reaching, pinching, and grabbing anything they could. A deep breath and Eric looked back up the length of her curvy body. Meeting Sookie's passion glazed eyes, Eric grinned wide and murmured. "Watch me lover."

Breathless, Sookie watched Eric press his nose into her pussy. A thunder storm leapt to life as his tongue circled her clit slowly and then followed her slit down. Back up, dipping just inside her entrance and then around her clit once more. Over and over he lavished his attention never closing his eyes. Her vision and sanity started to get hazy when she felt his finger press into her pussy. The time for slow was over as he thrust his long digit into her and laved his tongue around her clit. Flicking, sucking, and then giving a broad flat lick, only to do it again as his finger was joined by another into her channel. Thrashing her head she fought to keep eye contact. Between her moans and gasps and the sounds of her slickness on his chin she was on the golden edge.

"Don't stop! Please. Don't…oh…yeah…God…please…oh…oh…oh…Eric!" she screamed in bliss as she fell into an abyss of white flashes, followed by lavender edges, pink and turquoise spots into sweet blackness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello lovely readers! **

**Thank you to all of you who have left messages and read my story. You have made my day! I have not been posting to ff because I have a WordPress page that I post to once a week. And you guessed it, I have many more chapters there, as well as another story, **_**Unforgettable**_** that you may want to check out. Look me up at .com**

**In the meantime enjoy another chapter!**

SPOV

Wet kisses made their way back up my body. I smiled. Opening my eyes to see mischievous blues staring back.

"That was only the beginning," Eric purred as he kissed my lips.

I wrapped my arms around his back and neck as he lined his body up with mine. The blunt head of his dick hit my wetness and I gasped.

Pushing into me he breathed, "I wished for this since last I saw you. Missed you. So _good_." Sheathed all the way inside me he then started a breath-snatching rhythm. I was on fire as I kissed his neck and scraped my teeth against him. He growled, "Yes, yes my lover. Bite me!" I could not refuse him anything, not anymore, so I bit.

The best dark red wine with a creamy chocolate chaser has nothing on the essence of Eric Northman. I sucked and drank while we made love. _If only I could get him to-._ He bit at the exact moment sending us both careening into pleasure that swallowed us whole. As one. We moaned and drank in each other until his love bite closed and mine was healed with his licks.

Eric spooned me from behind, smelling my hair and holding me tight as I slowly came back from our intense lovemaking. Love and peace covered us both like a warm wool blanket in the bond. I sighed and turned over to face him. Kissing his lips lightly I asked, "When I move in here, what do you think will happen?"

Chuckling Eric ran his right hand up and down my spine. "Mm. More of this, more of us … together." His clever fingers glazed over my hip toward my inner thigh, and then moved up to lightly brush through my short soft curls. I inhaled deeply, waiting, wanting more. His hand kept up his causal ministration: up my belly and around my breasts and then back down. Trying to clear my head, I proceeded to say, "No, I mean. Of course, I want to be close to you, _a lot_." A blush crept up my neck to my face. "I need to keep busy, have a life. You don't want me to just wait around for you to rise at night, waiting on you hand and foot. Do you?"

A finger gently pressed into my lips. "Lover, I must say the image you speak of, you waiting on hands and knees upon my rising is greatly…alluring indeed." Eric wiggled his eyebrows suggestively making me snort in response. Turning thoughtful he continued, "My hope is that you discover what makes you blissful in your spare time. Perhaps going to college or lying in the warm sun. Practicing your telepathy range and strength or other fairy gifts. I would happily employ you in service of Area 5, as a consultant."

Eric rose up on his elbow and leaned over me, pushing me from my side onto my back, pinning me once again to the couch. "Most of all I want to spend time with you." He kissed the corner of my mouth. "Every evening," kisses spread across my check to my ear and then down my neck. "I want to wake to you," lick, "talk and laugh with you," nip. "I never want to be apart from you. Not just because we are bonded but because of the love I have for you." He looked deep into my eyes, conveying desperation so powerful his snowcap blue eyes were shadowed. The bond filled with hope and fear.

I held his beautiful face in my hands. "That sounds _incredible_, a dream come true." I kissed him soundly as his relief and excitement unfurled though the bond in a flourish of deep pink and diamond sparkles.

"_Hello daddy, hello mom…" _

"Huh?" I was startled out of the kiss.

"_I'm your ch ch ch ch ch cherry bomb-"_

"Speak…" Eric answered his phone with a clipped tone continued saying, "I shall arrive soon … yes, Pam." Hanging up the phone he kissed me again all too quickly. "As much as I want to finish this, I have to go into the bar." His jaw tight, he looked pissed off but stayed right where he was and even snuggled closer.

"Uh, okay. Can I go with you or is this a vampire only kind of thing?" _Eloquent._

Tenderness returned to Eric's features. "I want you to go everywhere with me, but Victor is waiting with his _inspection_ of my dealings with local vampire businesses." He said inspection like it was covered in a hot soup of disgust. "I find that I would not tolerate his eyes lingering on you. Although the bonus is that you smell like me very strongly right now and that would not be misinterpreted by him or when he informs DeCastro." Eric looked thoughtful while he said, "However, I won't have you displayed unnecessarily tonight. Not when you have given me such a _warm_ welcome home, my bonded."

_That damn blush will not stop coming out of my cheeks_. "All right, I can live with that. How about I go home to grab some things and meet you back here in two hours?"

"Hmm," Eric was back giving soft small kisses to my neck. "You are home, lover."

Giggling, I playfully batted his shoulder. "You know what I mean. It's eleven, if I leave now the sooner I can be back _home_, and waiting for _you_." In a sultry voice I added, "Maybe, naked."

That piqued his interest further and Eric stopped his sensual assault to look me in the eye. "You don't need anything tonight, or tomorrow. I plan to keep you naked, _forever_." His shaft pressed against my core, grazing my clit, empathizing just what _forever_ would entail. I moaned and he started rubbing slowly at first, then faster. My warm wetness now flowing over his cock so he could slip inside. "You like that, Sookie? You are making me crazy with your hips begging me to take that sweet pussy, like _this_." At that, he thrust balls-deep into me in one stroke. The sound of our combined groan hung in the air.

EPOV

I started slowly again, thrusting in and dragging out of my sweet Sookie. Pure blissful torture. Her legs hugging me in close. Every time I pulled out, her slick pussy walls and toned legs would twitch in earnest to keep my movements still. I couldn't have that, smirking wickedly down to her as I swiveled my hips and thrust hard over and over. She was getting close because she started bucking her hips to match my rhythm. With this feast of my senses I could not last much longer either, to ease us both, I brought my thumb to her tight bud and rolled small circles. Increasing the pressure as I increased my drive.

"Oh yes, so, so…close." Sookie gasped, eyes shut tight and her mouth parted.

"Eric!" Mm, my name on her lips sent me wild and I continued plunging in and out of her hot, snug core, gaining speed when she started milking my orgasm and shouting her ecstasy.

I roar in return, slowing down my thrusts and almost collapsed on top of her. Spent and thrilled to have such an amazing creature in my bed, as my bonded, I roll us both to the side. Pulling her to me I notice the smile she now wears from our love making. Sated for a moment, I think, _Now, I need to make her my pledged._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

EPOV

Pulling up to Fangtasia Eric is annoyed. _If the groans of the steering wheel are any indication on my beautiful vette._

Irritated that he needs to see this pathetic minion of the _new_ regime. _I could have beaten Victor and his cronies when they surrounded Sookie's farmhouse. For the disrespect alone, they all deserve a slow torture at the hands of Pam or myself. However, after finding out that Pam was also surrounded at the bar, it was better to fold and fight another day. Keeping all those loyal to me safe from the true death._

_I wish to be home with my lovely bonded. Soon to be pledged. A conversation to have when I get back to her arms tonight. Naked, touching herself in my bed. Calling my name. _Eric closes his eye a brief moment with that image._ Hmm, my feisty fairy riding my cock while I lick and suck those beautiful breasts. Victor better make this fast, my patience is thin_.

Eric strides into his office, not looking at the little weasel and sits smoothly in the desk chair. Leaning back, his elbows on the armrest and fingers entwined over his rippled stomach. A steely gaze is taking in every detail of DeCastro's peon. Whose nostrils flair just then and his mud brown eyes widen just a fraction. Eric takes notice before they move back to a faux relaxed pose. _He has been up to something and I need to figure out what, quickly._

"And how is the delicious Miss Stackhouse this evening?"

_Gotcha_. "My bonded is my concern alone."

Victor looks shocked by Eric's open display of possession and says, "I believe you mean the King's telepath. Since I am governing this dreadful state in his absence, she is also my concern." Getting comfortable in the chair across the desk he reveals a disturbing grin. "In fact, where is Miss Stackhouse? Surly you keep her secured for her own protection and your pleasure. I would keep that fragrant _human_ tied up for when I had need of her. That of course being that she is human at all." _That bastard licked his lips at me_. "No telling when she will find herself in trouble, yet again."

_Keep it together, he is baiting you_. "Of course she is human, why would you think differently_?" If I mention the obvious revolting fantasy he has of Sookie I will not reveal his true purpose._

Giving a serious look Victor stated, "Come now Viking, you are older than I but surly you have never smelt any human as good as Sookie Stackhouse." Closing his eyes, "Like spun sugar on my tongue. Between her legs and blood on my lips," he inhales again, "it must be divine."

His lids flip back up with alarm. Eric realizes that he has started growling menacingly. Fangs bared and towering over him as he starts to cower.

Eric grabs his throat and lifts him from his chair so they are face to face. "Speak another word and I'll give you an excruciating death. No king, gods, or pathetic rats will come between me and my bonded." Tossing the shaky form back into the chair. Victor falls feet over head onto the floor, the chair tumbling after him. Eric stands taller and sneers down.

"Watch yourself Northman. If the king shall find out about this-"

"He would side with me, you know the law. The vampire in the bond is the only one responsible to answer to a king and not anyone else. If I so choose, there is nothing he or you can do to command me with Sookie. She is _mine_!"

Victor stood meekly, unsure how to proceed. Obviously his prior claims had no backing, Eric takes control of the meeting. Anxious now more than ever to get back to Sookie. "If that is all, I suggest-" _Fuck_!

A searing pain gripped Eric as he dropped to his knees, grabbing his chest over his undead heart.

_Sookie? No, not Sookie. Thank fuck!_ The bond is humming away although now it is alerting her of Eric's pain, he tries to block it the best he can.

_Pam?_ Pam is closing in to his location but is well.

_Appius. _

_He…is…gone. Dead and gone at last. I feel the heavy chains that tie me to him as his child unlock, fall and shatter onto an unknown surface. _

_I'm free. _

_Shocked is more like it, after a thousand years of being under that miserable Roman's thumb. After running as far as I could from that crazy asshole who was the worst kind of sadistic pedophile my vampire or human eyes have ever beheld._

_Free. _

_But how?_ _He was quite old, powerful, and cunning. Who could have gotten the upper hand on my now departed maker? Whoever or whatever has done this feat I must uncover, there may be a greater danger to me and mine._

Appius had never released Eric. Just sent him on my way one night saying that he would always feel Eric, find him and drain away any happiness he would ever find. Keeping Sookie was dangerous, for all of them. There is no telling what Appius would have done when he burst back into Eric's undead existence.

_But now. I can be a real Bonded to Sookie, do anything, go anywhere with no threat to me or mine's continued existence. Pam will be thrilled, she hates Louisiana. _

Breathing in deep, the smell of the worn leather on the couch and Sookie's honeyed fragrance on Eric's clothes and skin. _This meeting is over, I have a sweet fairy to celebrate with._ Gathering his bearings and preparing to stand when Eric is startled by burns. Silver is melting into his skin, he can smell his hair burning as more silver is wrapped tightly around his neck.

For a fleeting moment he thinks, _Is Appius not dead? _

_No, I know he is no longer among the undead. The frayed ends of our once maker-child bond have scorched away completely. Nothing left of that evil bastard._

Victor is laughing as Eric brings his head up, reopening his eyes to see the absolute deviousness in Victors. Shifting his gaze lower to see a smooth wooden stake in Victor's right hand and the end of the silver chains in other gloved hand.

"Well Viking, what an amazing opportunity I have. Sookie in my grasp and you about to meet your true death. Don't worry yourself too much, I was defending myself from an insane Viking after all. Who would have guessed that the death of your maker made you snap?" Pleased with himself, he continues.

"I will take great care of _Sookie_." Victor speaks her name in a low hiss. "Once I retrieve her from those mouth-watering fairies that is. You do keep interesting company, Eric. Did you think I wouldn't find out about her fairy blood? It must be fantastic, but I will find out later tonight." Licking his lips he gives Eric a wink.

_Keep it up fucker!_ Eric is growling ominously, the pain from the silver is harsh but nothing compared to the feeling of having Appius' bond burned out of his blood.

Victor sneers down at Eric once again. "Unlike you, I will treat her like a good pet _should_ be handled. Keep her in a lovely iron cage, have her so starved she will beg me for scrapes and succumb to me when I feel the _need_. I feel it strongly now in fact."

_I will rip his dick off before Sookie is ever forced into his servitude_.

"I will be a ruthless Master until she learns her place. Compton was right, you are weak." He mocks. "It seems-"

Hands frame Victor's head and sick twists follows. Incapacitating him without killing Victor, Pam snaps his neck. Falling to the floor with a thump with and a surprised look etched on is worthless face. My striking child is standing over him a cold smile that lights up her beauty. Brushing her hands free of invisible dust, smirks down at her prize. "It seems I got here just in time, asshole."

Pam looks toward Eric, fear flowing in her eyes. "Eric!" She rushes over, grabbing a glove from Victor's pants pocket she unwinds the silver from his wrists, forearms and neck. _Ah, relief_.

"I came when I felt your pain master, but I waited for my opportunity to catch Victor unaware. The pain I felt from you, does this mean…is Appius gone?"

Beaming with joy Eric says, "Yes, yes he is. We are all free." Embracing his child who has let her blood tears of happiness escape. He holds her close and then kisses her forehead gently.

"Thank God, I was so worried about you and Sookie. I barely survived him." She still carries haunted memories of that wretched time. She looks away from Eric and quietly murmurs, "I don't want to think about what would have happened to you both if he was still on this plane."

"It's all right Pam. Everything is going to be better now." Peering toward the heap of shit on the floor Eric revels his more authoritative voice. "Let us call the King and inform him of Victor's plans. As an added bonus since he has interfered with a bonded pair. I will let you have your fun with him." Pam's fangs snap down and his beloved cold hearted killer is back. He looks her dead in the eye. Eric's fangs have popped as well, ready to shred this pathetic vampire. "He said he had Sookie in his grasp. I want to know _everything_."

_Mischief. My beautiful child is full of future designs of torture for Victor._ "Thank you Eric, I will make you proud."

He kisses her forehead again. "You already do."

BPOV

_Where is she?_

Bill has been standing in the cold near Sookie's house like a rat without a nest most of the night.

_I have been waiting in the tree line all night. I need to grab Sookie now before she makes yet another fault. I have sacrificed so much for her, my pride, my rank. Why does she not see this? I could, no, should have been king by now. Yes, with Sookie as my telepath fairy queen. No one would touch me. I could use her status in the supernatural community to keep everyone at bay. Especially Eric! _

Roused from my musing I hear a car in the distance, I know it is Sookie's old clunker. I could have assisted her into a better vehicle, but that would not make her beg to be mine. Seeing her struggle through her ancient farmhouse burning to the clear security issues has been an utter joy. Not that I want Sookie to suffer too greatly, but just like other human women who seek security I knew it would not be long before she would be back in my bed. Still too proud to plead but would submit nonetheless. Makes my dick hard just thinking about her on her knees, too ashamed to look me in the eye while I circle her. Focus! That will come in due time.

"That just looks pathetic." A voice startles me from behind, turning I see Neave smirking toward my crotch.

"I thought all vampires were supposed to have a boundless sexual prowess, not jerk off to memories in the bushes." She must have blocked her Fae scent to keep me from attacking, and attack I would. I hate turning to these damn water fairies but how else can I eliminate Northman?

Her face becomes stone, turning serious. "I see the mutt has arrived and yet you have not subdued her. Get to it Compton. Time is of the essence if we are to get to the portal unharmed. I can smell the Northman all over her."

Wait, what? Am I too late? Did he already pledge to her. No, my spy would have said something about a public vampire marriage. I need to act quickly and get this fairy off my back until I can kill her. I will enjoy draining her and then fucking my Sookie near her corpse.

Annoyed I spit out, "I'll meet you at the portal. Then you can contact Niall for your ransom and demand that she be released into _my_ care instead of returned to Faire." I narrow my eyes at the delicious monster, "Remember, she should be scared shitless. _I _want no doubt in her that I am her _only_ way out from her _perceived_ capture and double cross from you." I smile ruefully. _I am brilliant._

When Locklin and Neave approached me in the same tree line we stand in. Northman was fucking Sookie in his pitiful amnesia state. I thought I was alone while I pleasured myself outside of her window, imagining myself in Eric's position, when the fairies appeared. The least they could have done is let me finish. Pissed at first, they gave me the opportunity I needed to get Sookie back.

I had a few setbacks along the way. Quinn, Rhodes. If I had acted faster, she would have never been bonded to Northman, his putrid blood would have eventually dissipated and she would be mine, forever. Northman is a fool to have waited so long to make Sookie _his_. He could have had her when we first arrived at Fangtasia.

_If_ I had not had my blood in her when we presented ourselves to Eric's dais, it could have been disastrous. Using my influence to suppress the obvious attraction between them into suspicion was the only way to keep her controlled. She damn near would have sat on his lap and presented her neck for marking. I would have lost her then. Soon, she will be mine _forever_.

Lucky for me I had the upper hand every time they both were near each other. I don't understand Northman, to have all of his power, strength, and leadership and yet demean himself to live on display like a castrated lion. He is weak. He is unworthy to have existed so long. He should beg me to end him.

"Hurry Compton." She leaves with a pop.

I turn and stride for Sookie's house. I hear her singing happily off key in her bedroom. From the window it looks like she is packing…_everything_. Where is she going? This is good, maybe with her packed bags it will look like she was leaving anyway. I'll have to remember to come back from the portal and grab her luggage to store at my home.

Two large duffle bags opened, spilling over with clothes, toiletries and a framed picture. On closer inspection it is photo of her and Northman. My fangs snap down and my hands curl into fists. I am putting an end to this charade _now_. Calming myself I vamp to her window and knock on the frame. "Sookie, it's me."

Startled, Sookie whirls around to face me, her long blond curls twirl around and sway slightly against her back.

"Bill?"

**Thank you to all who have read and reviewed, you make my heart go pitter pat. **** Isn't Bill disgusting? I hated channeling him! But the creep factor was successful for me, what do you think?**


	4. Chapter 4

**I must send major props and a virtual fist bump to my amazing BETA for the work she does with the mess I hand her. Thank you MySecretO, you are fabulous! This is a super-sized chapter containing well, just crazy violence. I like a tiny bit of angst but believe me when I say this will end well for Sookie and Eric. Don't cover your eyes for everything. Or do. See you at the end. ;)**

Chapter 4

**SPOV**

Startled from her off tune humming, Sookie whirls around to see Bill's face illuminated by her bedroom light.

_Bill, I should have known._ Sookie kept her eye roll internal.

"May I talk to you?" Bill pleads.

"Why are you at my window at _midnight_?" Sookie said with obvious distaste. _We broke up so long ago, I only look at him now as an uninvited stranger. It may seem cold but I don't want to see my ex every night or every week. We broke up, that's it. Why does he always seem to be around?_

"I didn't have time to call on you properly at the door, I think someone is watching you." Bill all but spat out looking intently at her face.

"Do you mean, you?" She asked crossing her arms over her chest. _I swear this is ridiculous! Why do I have feeling that Bill is just trying to stir up drama to get me to be with him again? Hmm_.

His expression changed from urgency to shock. "Do you think I have ever stopped loving you? That I care not what happens to you. I vowed I would do all I could to protect you, even upon laying down my own existence." Hurt manifested deeply in the lines around Bill's mouth.

_I want to believe him. It sounds like a heartfelt declaration. However, my gut says there is something amiss with Bill tonight._

Sookie sighed and said, "All right, I'm sorry for snapping at you. Who do you think is watching me?"

"Fairies."

A chill ran through Sookie. _God, not again. But of course again, they will never stop. I am of Niall's line after all. I need to come to grips with my life. More importantly I need to talk to Eric about the reality that another Fae clan is hunting down hybrids. Eric will know what to do. _She smiled thinking about her strong level-headed Viking.

"Sookie, I need to come in and protect you."

_No fucking way._ "I can protect myself thank you very much. I took care of a fairy not long ago all on my own." She squared her shoulders, pride flowing through her limbs. Sookie frowns while she's thinking, "Have you told Eric that you think a fairy is watching me?"

Bill stepped back, disgust on his face. "Why would I?"

"He is your Sheriff. If there is anything supernatural going on, isn't he the first person you should contact?" _Now I know he is up to something._

"There was not enough time tonight. I was frantic to find you home, safe. I am thankful to find you unharmed, sweetheart." A small smile appeared on his face causing his sideburns to rise slightly.

_Did I really find this attractive? Or did Gran? Ew,_ _I don't want to think about Gran pushing me into Bill's arms because she thought he was the cream of the crop. Just Ew!_ "I am _not_ your sweetheart, Bill." _This conversation is getting old_. Sookie scrubbed her hand over her face.

"Look, I appreciate you lookin' out for me. But it is no longer _your_ responsibility, it hasn't been for a long time. You should hear this from me, I am Eric's." A low growl vibrated through the window but Sookie ignored the display. "Please go and find someone else or something other than me to make you happy. I truly want what I have with Eric for you." She genially smiled at Bill. He moved back from the house a few feet. All she could see of him through the screen was an outline of his upper body. She walked toward the screen to try and see him better.

"Bill, let's call Eric right now. He will handle this and you can go and enjoy your night. I know he would appreciate your loyalty when it comes to me."

He didn't say a word, and the inky darkness made it impossible for her to extract any kind of expression. Suddenly he was gone. Blinking, Sookie attempted to adjust her eyes to the darkness, scanning the tree line for his silhouette. A chill seeped through the window, covering her skin with goose bumps. She shut the glass panel. _Weird, this whole thing with Bill is just plain creepy. I need to call Eric._

Without warning, a dull slicing sensation attacked her chest and she had to grab the windowsill to keep upright.

"Eric," Sookie breathed. _I want to reach out and soothe him, he needs me I need to get to him. What happened? Have the fairies gone for him instead of me? Oh God, I put him in danger!_

The pain ended as quickly as it began but adrenaline pumped through Sookie. She spun around and dashed down the hall, stopping in the entryway to grab her phone and keys. _I'll call him on the way. I need to hear his voice, make sure he is okay._

She stumbled down the porch and sprinted for her car.

_Get to Eric, now. He needs me_. The mantra played though her head and she enthusiastically nodded along. Pain struck again, although that time it felt like her forearms were burning. _Burning! What is happening to my sweet Viking?_

She stopped mid step, and fell to her knees. Excruciating pain ripped through her. "Eric!" she screamed. _Calm, I need to calm down. I can't help him if I focus on his pain. Get to the car, get to Eric, he'll be safe._

Sookie took a deep breath and closed her eyes. After a moment she saw in her mind a golden rope, with angry red streaks trying to snake around the beautiful cord and strangle it. _Oh my, is this our bond? I never imagined I could see our bond. It seems to be asking for something. Help. But how?_

She visualized a cool blue cable to soothe and cover the golden rope. The red snarls started to turn a dark shade of purple under the cerulean cover and then faded away to nothing. The golden rope became clean and bright to behold. Shining like the sun and just as happy to play again. Blue and gold intertwined, neither losing their brilliance.

_That's better_. She could feel Eric regain his strength once more.

Sookie took a deep breath. _How long have I been kneeling here, in the crisp cool grass?_ It must've been awhile because the moisture had soaked through her leggings on her knees and shins. The burning sensation finally lifted and relief spread through her. _Oh baby, you have so much to explain once I make sure you are okay._ It took another moment but she moved a shaky leg up to stand and continued the last few feet to her car.

Sookie grabbed the car door handle and could feel a presence behind her too late. Pain split through her skull and that's the last she knew.

**EPOV**

_I cannot wait to see my Sookie, I feel her apprehension and love through the bond. She is clawing to get to me, I can feel her resolve. I need to assure her that all is well and then I will ravish her. Yes, right here in my office. I have fantasies about bending her over my desk and pumping her sweet ass from behind. _That thought brings Eric's cock to life and straining against his fly._ Or perhaps my feisty fairy will suck my cock into her hot little mouth while I sit on the leather couch. Bobbing her head and sucking me off until I cannot hold back coming down her warm throat._ He rubbed his cock through his jeans.

_Yes, I have much to celebrate. The woman I love at my side, my loyal child happily enjoying her un-death and my greatest enemy and maker dead and gone._ Eric smiled broadly feeling lighter than the air his Sookie breathes. When he picked up his cell to call his lover, he heard a pop.

A delicious smell flooded the office and Eric's fangs snapped down before he looked up from his phone.

"Northman! Sookie is being taken!" Niall said.

Fighting the urge to rip Brigant apart, Eric processed the words and started to seethe. The enchanting fragrance dissolved and Eric was able to respond without lunging for the royal Fae.

"Who is taking her? I don't feel her distress through the bond." He searched their bond, finding excitement and longing … but not danger. _I felt an immense peace coat the bond while my maker was burned from my blood and then again when the silver scorched into my flesh. Where did that come from? Normally that calm can only be sent by a vampire. Is it possible that Sookie can send me emotions as well?_ Eric's stare had not wavered from the old fairy.

"My enemies have found her and are working with Compton to bring her through a portal. If we do not make haste, your bond will be closed and we will lose her trail." Fear gripped Niall's features as he pleaded.

"Sookie is _mine_. I will kill whoever stands in my way to my Bonded!" Eric barked.

_Twice tonight, someone has tried to get between us. First Victor now Compton. I have been too lenient with my punishments to let this disrespect stand. I need to get to Sookie. She will not be safe until I have her in my arms._

Pam crashed through the door, "Eric! Victor has been working with Bill to capture Sookie. He doesn't know how Bill will do it, but Victor wants to _breed_ her. He is planning a coup against the king!" Her nostrils flared toward Brigant but luckily the mouthwatering aroma had dissipated completely.

Eric closes his eyes. _What the fuck is happening! I have not needed to kill so many people in one night in a long time. I will bathe in Victor and Compton's blood before this night is over. I'll enjoy every agony I force upon them until they beg for the true death._

Eric took a deep unnecessary breath._ Sookie needs me and this is no time to indulge my blood lust. Not yet._

"Pam, call DeCastro. Tell him of Victor's plans. He is actively trying to break up a bonded pair under the king's watch, and unless DeCastro is also in on the plot he will demand action. The council will not stand for it and by rights his death is mine." Eric growled. "Inform the king as well about Compton's duplicity and that I will also be collecting his head."

"Not so fast Northman, Compton belongs to me." Brigant's gaze is as cold as steel, the air chilled around them.

Eric matched his glare while he and Pam bares their fangs.

"He tricked my beloved great-granddaughter of her virtue. I know she would have only bestowed that gift to her bonded had Compton not mislead her. By rights, his blood is mine to spill."

Eric scowls intensely for a moment, his eyes glaze over while thinking, _I have wanted to dismember Bill for years. He took my beloved's very freedom away by influencing her heart against me and keeping her ignorant, but I am not sure how Sookie would respond if I murdered her first love and I am now thankful not to find out._

He nodded slightly to Brigant, "Very well."

A stinging pain struck the back of Eric's head, and Sookie's side of the bond stopped humming. _She has been knocked out._ _I need to act before she is taken to dimensions unknown._ _My lover needs me_.

"Sookie." Eric moans. "Brigant take me to her, now!"

**SPOV**

_Thumping_…

_Arguing_…

_Eric_

Sookie reached out through the bond for him. She kept her eyes closed so that whoever had kidnapped her would not be alerted to the fact that she was coming around. Her head felt like a semi-truck had parked on it overnight, attempting to push past the pain she searched to feel the bond. _It's there, but quiet_. A tiny flicker beats through and then the golden blue cord is silent once more.

_Can Eric feel me? Where am I?_

"Look who's up." A shrill female voice disrupted Sookie's slurred thoughts. "Open your eyes mongrel, I want you to see this."

Light filters through Sookie's eyelashes as she blinked at the woman in front of her. Well, not woman, fairy. She glanced around, finding herself in a beat to hell shed. The concrete floor has been cracked with weeds breaking through. She shivered, trying to warm the ice cold air around her.

The fairy woman had rust colored cropped hair revealing pointed ears and a set of sharp teeth, which would put a great white shark to shame. Her smile widened showing off dark red stains around her gums and teeth. Her eyes are so dark brown that they appear black and full of menace.

Fear shot down Sookie's spine. _I'm in big trouble_. The woman reached forward, grabbing Sookie's hair to lift her head while the other hand smacked her hard across the face. Sookie's head whipped around as the fairy threw her back to the cold floor.

"Thank you for being so stupid, it was easier to catch you. I'm surprised that you did not die long ago." The hateful fairy laughed. "I hate to tell you this, whore, but you should have listened to the vampire. He may have been able to fight for you. Now he will just have to negotiate for the pieces that are left of you."

Sookie whimpered, the pain to her head feels like a nest of hornets just had a rock thrown at them. _Eric knows I'm here? Thank you God!_

Relief runs through her as she thinks about the Viking she loves. _So in love with him. Will I ever get the chance to tell him? _She thought back to just a few hours ago, safe and warm in Eric's arms, but she didn't get the chance to say the words. Truthfully, she hadn't been sure she would get the chance to make things right between them in the first place. But Eric had put her fears to rest. Sookie had planned on telling him exactly how she felt when she returned with her things. Sookie is thrilled to get her chance but keeps her poker face of pain visible to the enemy fairies.

Two fingers swiped across her jaw, startling Sookie. She opened her eyes to see another fairy lick her blood off his fingers.

"Hm, better than I would have thought." He looked to the female fairy and then trained his gaze back to Sookie. "More than just a mutt, you have the spark." Mischief speckled through his eyes as he sniffed, looking over Sookie's body. "You do have other _qualities_ we can amuse ourselves with. Maybe screams will encourage him, I hate waiting."

The fairy seized Sookie's leg, swinging her around until she landed face down on her stomach. Twisting her head to the side, she keeps her eyes focused on the male fairy as best she can in her position. The Fae monster drew a dagger from his belt and sliced off her leggings in quick moves.

Fear forced Sookie into silence as he wedged himself between her open legs. He sniffed the air again. "I can smell that you were taken tonight. Let's see what we can do to erase his claim."

Panic sent Sookie into complete chaos as she tried to turn and kick and claw at her attacker. He lunged forward pinning her flat on the floor, legs spread. Sookie's head tilted up and slightly to the right, the dagger now at her throat.

"This will not be pleasant for _you_," he hissed into Sookie's ear. "However, my sister will watch as I take you and maybe if you do not fight I will leave you mostly unscathed."

Sookie could feel his excitement poking the back of her leg. She couldn't take it anymore, and vomited all over the floor.

The fairy got off of her, disgust clearly in his voice, he said. "This is why you humans should be left to your world. Can't even handle a little fun." He chuckled and kicked Sookie in the belly. She cried out, tears falling off her checks. She curled into a ball trying to cover up the best she could.

"What are you doing?" Bill asked as he entered the room, a careful frown in place. He made his way toward Sookie and looked down at her. Bill's fangs snapped down the moment he noticed her shaking on the floor, covered with blood and half naked. "This is not what we discussed, Neave."

_Bill? How did he find me? How is he here when Eric is not? Maybe Eric really didn't mean to keep me as he proclaimed a few hours ago._ Utter despair started to take root inside of Sookie's heart. _No, no! Eric wouldn't lie to me. No way would he not go searching under every rock to find me._ Hope bloomed again but the bond remained silent. Sookie makes her way toward the closest wall for some protection.

"What _we_ discussed was not entirely _our_ plan vampire." Neave answered, "We only need this mutt as a temporarily bargaining chip with the Prince. Once paid we will dispose of her just like we will you. But thanks for luring her to us, made it so much simpler." She smiled at Bill showing rows of jagged teeth.

The male fairy started growling next to Neave looking toward Bill. "I hate vampires, prepare to meet your maker Compton." With that, the male fairy disappeared from his place next to Neave and popped up behind Bill with a silver chainmail sack. He dropped it over Bill's head then cinched it up with a rope to hold it in place against his neck.

Bill screamed in misery, gray smoke rising through the silver cover as the stench of burnt hair and skin permeated the room. Sookie had to cover her face before she threw up again. _Bill betrayed me, again. I wish I had never met him. God only knows what he was thinking when he planned this. Why did he turn me over to these freaks? To get me to love him again? Trust him again? Whatever remaining affection I have for Bill just went up in smoke. _

Sookie thought too soon. She still had her face covered, cowering on the floor when a new set of sounds erupted from Bill erupt. She pulled her hands down and watching in horror as the two fairies silvered his feet to a wooden post. He hung upside down like a grotesque piñata waiting to be struck. The fairies took delight in slicing his clothes off. Once nude they start to sculpt him with their blades like a woodcarving. They stop at different intervals when his screams were the highest, pausing to growl, kiss, and touch each other.

_I don't want to be here. I need to get out of here while they are distracted_. Sookie looked around from her position near the wall to see a few closed broken windows and a set of barn doors ajar. The door was close enough that she could see a way out. She started to crawl, stopping every so often to look behind her. The fairies were having sex in Bill's blood on the floor._ Don't look, keep going. Almost there._

Before she made the big push for the opening, Sookie faced back to the fairies again to make sure their attention is still on Bill or each other. A burst of freezing night air rushed behind her as the barn doors flew open. Sookie gasped and turns her attention back toward the entrance to see an enraged Eric looking at her. His fangs on full display, eyes nearly dilated to black, and his hands bent into claws set to destroy. Niall steps to his side with his dagger in one hand and a glowing ball of light in the other.

"Stay down!" Eric roared at Sookie before turning his attention to the fornicating fairies and then he ripped through the room.


End file.
